Obtaining good posture is a very difficult endeavor for some individuals. It is physically taxing to maintain an erect carriage while sitting and standing. Another factor that contributes to bad posture is the reality of modern life. In contemporary society, people are frequently sitting in chairs for extended periods of time. This encourages slouching, because slouching in a chair is often the most comfortable way to sit in a chair.
The present invention, the apparatus for fixing bad posture, addresses the issue of slouching posture by preventing a user from slouching. This is accomplished by strapping a rod onto the user's back. The straps of the rod are placed at various positions along the user's body to prevent the user from slouching.